OUAT: The Wrinkle
by KayBro08
Summary: Essentially the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest (which now includes Emma and Henry) are faced with a few new threats and seek assistance. Little do they know that what they need isn't in the land, or even the realm. 5 people in their early 20's are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime. From the perspective of Kate, mostly.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**_

**This is the set up for where I want to take this story. More to follow. I had a lot of this stuff up already, but decided on a different direction that I wanted to go with it so I had to re-vamp a little bit. The first three chapters will be posted today.**

**Sight Unseen**

The message was clear with no room for interpretation; Fairy Tale Land was in for a surprise. Upon her arrival at the palace she is ushered into a room with a large round table and is greeted by what seems to be an unprecedented company. Obviously Snow White and Prince Charming are present, they rule the kingdom; Emma and Regina are understandable as well as their son Henry but the others seem to be an unnecessary addition to what will prove to be a heated discussion.

"Oracle, welcome to the Enchanted Forrest!" The Prince gave a slight bow and motioned for her to take the free seat directly across from him. "We thank you for answering our call, and apologize sincerely. We are not accustomed with your traditions, so I ask that you be understanding."

"I understand completely, however I believe that by the end of this you will not be quite so thankful for my presence because the truths I bear may appear to be bleak and quite disconcerting." She moved toward the chair as she talked, "Jerich, please accompany the guards from the hall as we have many important matters to discuss and only those who will be effected need hear this news."

She spoke to a stout man who was no more than a few steps behind her, "As you wish Oracle, simply call should you have need of us." With a bow the man turned and followed the rest of the guard out.

"Finally we can be open with each other," the Oracle took her seat and accepted a glass of wine that a servant offered, draining it entirely before speaking again, "You have no idea how tiring it is to pretend to be unyielding and utterly stiff." She smiled at the confused look that had plastered itself to every face in the room as her mask fell revealing a young woman with stunning auburn hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"What? Did you really believe I was some old, wrinkly hag with very little hair?" She smirked and started on her second glass of wine.

"Well considering the fact that every Disney movie seems to be true, I guess we…well I assumed you would hold true to your character on Hercules." Emma, ever the word smith, seemed to be the only one able to come up with a response.

"There have been many Oracles over the centuries. While we do have pro-longed lives we are far from immortal. I am 63 years old and have been doing this since I was 18, however we have an image to uphold and I unfortunately don't seem to fit the bill." She refused a third glass and looked around the table, "We're not supposed to be magical, more of a direct line to the Gods; but we are no more or less human than anyone sitting in this room. Speaking of which I seem to have forgotten to properly introduce myself," she stood with a smile "My name is Pythia, and I now ask your forgiveness for my lack of basic manners." With a bow she returned to her seat.

"There is nothing to forgive I assure you," Snow smiled at the young(ish) woman "If you would like we can continue with introductions?"

"That will not be necessary, unless I am mistaken you are Snow White?" Snow nodded as the Oracle continued around the table, looking at each person with a smile. "Obviously your Prince, do you mind if I call you David?"

"Uh...no no, feel free..."

"You daughter Emma, and her son Henry," She stopped and looked at Henry for a second longer before adding, "You have a very bright future young man and I can not wait to see what you do with it." Henry was beaming. Pythia moved on, "All hail the Queen! I left the evil part out to avoid offending you if you'd finally decided to take the straight and narrow." She smirked.

"Regina is fine dear, and yes, evil seems to no longer be an appropriate attachment to my title." The burnette smilled back.

"Follow the yellow brick road," she said in a high pitched voice, "And we have the Wicked Witch, although if I may, you don't seem very wicked..."

"I most certainly am...just not at this particular moment. My name is Zelena." Pythia gave a full out smile to the impertinent woman.

"Well then, I guess all I can say to that is Ding Dong." Regina barely contained her laugh, and Emma was quietly chuckling to herself. "Oh don't be so rigid, it'll give you wrinkles." She said waving her hand as the red head gave her a look that could melt stone.

"Oh, my dear Killian. You certainly have come a long way, my sisters and I have found your journey to be most entertaining on more than one occasion." She smiled at Hook who, in true form, winked back.

"And Mr. Hood, are better than any suspense movie ever made! How's your little boy?"

"Just fine Oracle, he's out back with John and the moment."

"Well, now that that's out of the way shall we begin?" The company nodded. "I do apologize for what I am about to say, but you asked and you shall no. The answer to your problems is not in this room, nor is it in this realm. Your answer is The Wrinkle..."

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

**This is the Oracle's message to the company mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**It's Actually Quite Simple**

The Wrinkle is simple really. It's the culmination of the need for balance. The curse was unnatural and shifted the balance, the wrinkle set it right again. It takes the form of 5 young people, blessed and cursed beyond any of your imagination. They are intelligent, cunning, and possess a power which can not possibly be measured. There are 2 for each side, good and evil, but there is one that is not bound to any predisposition. One that can swing the balance, who is constantly dealing with an internal war between the two characteristics, a war that is already lost because for every ounce of good must have an equal ounce of evil. Such is the way of all worlds.

You probably are asking yourselves which of you has a child that you know nothing about, well it just so happens that I can help with that as well. The five mothers have no other children, and the other parent is as opposite from them as the children are from each other. I can not say who's is who's, but the list is as follows…

Evan Kohlman;

Xander Carlson;

Pheobe Holstead;

Chase and Kate Landers.

That is all that I can tell you of them except for this last bit of information, each and every one has lead a difficult (yet vastly different) life thus far in a world that will never truly understand or value them. One day soon they will be pulled here when the need is great. They epitomize both the good and the bad aspects of their given traits, however their life experiences may have swayed them a bit off course.

You will know when they come and they will be easy to find, from there the outcome is completely up to you. Just know that when they see you they will know exactly who you are and until they are ready to let you in you will have no idea. You could guess, but that will not bring the knowledge you seek.

I hope this has been of some help, good luck and beware of the Coming Darkness…

**It's short but really this is just the prophecy, the real fun is about to begin :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**_

**The Pull**

Another day, another night. The monotony of her life might appall some people, but after being shuffled around for much of her childhood the tried and true regimine was comforting. She comes home from work, sometimes obscenely late, turns on some music and gets ready for a shower. Her clothes go into a pile at the foot of her bed and she procedes to wash away the grime that seems to always accompany her travels to a variety of places looking for those who are lost. As the water warms she examines the person that stares back at her through the mirror taking inventory of the plethora of scars that she sports in many places on her tanned, toned body.

After her shower she throws on a tank top and shorts for bed and puts a microwave dinner in for the prescribed time, then she towel dries her shoulder length brown hair. Lost in thought the beep brings her back to reality signaling that dinner is ready. She takes up her spot at the table going over case files, her vibrant green eyes scour every minute detail that might assist in her finding what or, more appropriately, who she is looking for. After dinner she either watches tv, plays video games, or pours her soul out through her guitar; sometimes doing any combination of the three before finally allowing sleep to take over. As she lays there her home phone rings twice before going to voice mail, she know that anyone with something to say will leave a message.

"This is Kate Landers, here comes the beep. You know what to do with it..." The beep sounds but is promptly followed by a click. She guesses they mustn't have wanted to reach her too badly.

* * *

Music pulses, bodies colide and drinks fill the room as icy blue eyes devour the dance floor, finally landing on a target. A tall burnette, dancing alone with her hands up in the air; clearly the gentlemanly thing to do is to join her. He checks himself in the napkin holder on the table ensuring that his light brown locks were in order. As slowly makes his way through the crowd to her, tapping her on the shoulder and asking for permission to join her with his eyes. She accepted his hand and the two began to find the rhythm, matching the music, with their bodies moving ever closer until the were molded together. She pulled away and he took her hand.

"Would you care for a drink?" He sported his best crooked grin, allowing her to fully take in his stubborn jaw line and dimples to finally land on his striking eyes. She nodded shyly and followed him to the bar ordering some fruity, over-priced mixed drink while he asked for a Jack & Coke. As their drinks were servered he took a sip before capturing her with his gaze again.

"My name is Chase, Chase Landers." And with that his grin returned leaving the girl in a puddle. After chatting and a few more drinks the pair left for the night, he was slightly upset that she declined his company for the night but was also impressed that she had the spine to actually walk away, not many did.

* * *

Finally, her shift was over. After 14 grueling hours on her feet she was more than ready to be home, in bed, curled up in a hoodie watching re-runs until she dozed off. As she approached her locker she noticed she was not alone.

"Hey Keegan!" She addressed her auburn headed best friend with a genuine smile.

"Hey! Today was insane! Did you get any from that bus accident." They started losing their scrubs, changing tops and bottoms for sweats and t-shirts.

"I got four, but Liz got six so I guess it could have been worse. How about you?"

"I had three, they weren't bad. One was even pretty decent to look at..." The blonde pulled up her wavy hair. "What we think can be out of regs as long as no one knows."

"I suppose." As she finished changing she put her bag and shoes in her locker, "Well I'm out, see you tomorrow." As she turned to leave, "Shit, I almost forgot." She opened her locker and placed the name tag that was still in her hand, Pheobe Holstead RN, "Mark would kill me if I showed up without it again." They laughed and she glanced at the mirror examining her devilishly blue eyes and striking blonde hair before she made her way to the exit.

* * *

He hated this job, taking people everywhere and anywhere they needed to go. Some were rude, others had a stench about them that lingered for days, and some came with squalling children that go wee wee wee all the way home. It paid the bills and was only temporary as he reminded himself for the 122 time today. Once he was done with school it would be on to the big leagues and the only thing he would have to do with cabs would be seeing them pass him on the street.

He did other work as well, sometimes joining his best friend (would be girlfriend if they both weren't so stubborn) Kate on her cases, lending her a hand and his knowledge of some of the less desirable areas in Brooklyn which he grew up in. As he pulled up to the curb his honey colored eyes graced the rearview mirror,

"That's $15 even cheif." The man handed him cash before exiting the vehicle. He was content to sit and wait for a bit, he had a decent number of trips and it was almost time for his day to end. He scratched at his black shaggy hair when someone knocked on the window.

"I'm done for the night man." However the would be passenger didn't leave so he unlocked the door and let the man in.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" As he looked in the mirror he recognized the face.

"Friend seems like an awfully strong word." His eyes hardened. "Where are you goin?"

"My apartments, 71 Broadway, and please don't try to over charge me again, if you need money all you have to do is ask." The grin that met him in the mirror was so full of malice it churned his stomache.

"I wouldn't ask you to spit on me if I was on fire..."

"Oh, Evan Kohlman, you are the same spit fire you've always been..." with that they pulled away.

* * *

He left the cab grinning, there was nothing he loved more than getting under people's skin, it truly made his day. As a prestigious lawyer he prided himself on having excellent verbal communitcation skills. As he entered the building he examined his reflection in the elevator door as he waited for it to open. In comparison to what he just saw he could be catagorized as dashing. Tidy auburn hair graced his head clashing with his deep blue eyes, and his tall built stature set off the Armani suit he had worn for the. As the doors opened he entere and pushed the bottom button, effectively sending himself to the penthouse suite he called home. Once there he dropped his briefcase and jacket by the door and went to the patio to enjoy the evening. He opened a voicemail on his phone, curious as to who would contact him at this hour.

"This is Xander Carlson, I'm not available to take your call. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." BEEP

"Alexander, I am off work and you are not where you should be. You have 30 minutes." He grinned knowing exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Why Pheobe, you little vixen."

* * *

All five were in different locations doing different things with one common factor, they all looked up. When they did they saw lights in the sky, being that they lived in the city it was not something they often saw. As they looked one star in particular grew brighter causing green, honey, ice/dark/devilshly blue eyes to squint and eventually close. Little did they know that when they opened they would be in a place that none of them knew existed and forced to face things they never could have imagined.

**And finally you meet them, let me know what you think. I would love to keep going with this, and I probably will but reviews are definitely helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**_

**Green**

Green, that's all there was. As the world around her came into focus that was the first thing she noticed. Green eyes taking in green trees, with green moss and small bits of green poking out of the ground in the form of ferns and bushes. The last thing she remembers is turning over in bed looking out her windows and noticing the stars that were shining above Manhattan. She thought it was a dream, and now she is in a…forest…in the middle of a damn forest. She struggled to her feet to take in her surroundings, brushing dirt and leaves off of her jeans. As she straightened up she noticed two things. First, that she wasn't alone. And second, the people who surrounded her weren't exactly the company she would invite on a camping trip.

She went to Evan first, the others could fend for themselves as far as she was concerned. He seemed to be unharmed as she shook him gently, trying to rouse him quietly.

"Ev….Evan." After a few more futile attempts she decided to take things up a notch, summoning a small amount of static into her fingertips which began to glow gold with a purplish tint.

This time when she touched his shoulder she didn't need to say anything, he yelped as his eyes flew open revealing the mahogany shade that was a tell tale sign of deep sleep and startling awakening. He thrashed about, knocking her flat on her rear roaring obscenities and looking around wildly.

"For shit's sake Evan, calm down!" She gave him a scorching glare as she gathered herself up of the ground once more.

"Kate?" The crazed look faded instantly into utter confusion, "Where the hell are we?"

"Why would you assume that I know where we are? Do I look like a seer?"

"A what…"

"Never mind, for once I am every bit as clueless as you." She looked around. "I do know one thing, we aren't alone." Brown and green eyes looked at the two forms that were still lying on the ground in slumber. "Looks like we have the whole gang here…"

"Except we're one short." He looked back at Kate.

"And unfortunately he is probably the only one who knows what the hell is going on…"

"We should wake them up." Evan started towards the other two. "Or we could just leave them." She looked at him like he had just said something ridiculous. "You know if the tables were turned we'd be on our own."

"Evan there is a difference between us and them, this is it. I'll get Xander, you can get Pheobe." The relief in his face was palpable. "Don't look too relieved, she's a real bear in the morning. That's when she's in her own bed." She grinned at him as his face whitened a shade.


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED._**

**Cat and Mouse**

As they were making their way through the forest Kate was deep in thought, trying to put the pieces together to make sense of the situation.

_I was about to get in bed, but I'm fully dressed. _She looked down at the tank top, jeans, and vans she was dressed in. _Dressed in what I wore yesterday, ewww._

Nothing made sense, she wasn't anywhere near Evan, Xander, or Pheobe when she fell asleep. Realistically there was no reason that they should all be here, it's not like they were connected somehow, _except we were all in the system at one point or another, sometimes placed together._

But that was too random, and for all of them it's a part of their lives that they kept hidden pretty damn well. For Kate in particular it was a tale that was never told for the pure fact that it brought to light many of her closeted demons.

"What's the last thing you guys remember before you woke up?" Kate, still trying to figure it out, broke the silence that had engulfed them.

"I had just got home from work and was about to…relax for the night." Pheobe shifted her gaze to the ground, her cheeks telling the parts of her statement that had been left out. Kate and Evan shared a knowing grin.

"And I was about to help her relax for the night." Xander kept his gaze straight ahead but smiled and winked at Pheobe when she looked at him mortified. "It's nothing to be ashamed of darling." At this Kate and Evan's grins turned to grimaces as Kate coughed, trying to change the subject.

"What about you Evan?"

"I just dropped off the cab and was heading Holly's for a burger." He left it at that.

"You were getting a burger…from a café…well after midnight?" Pheobe sported a look of confusion.

"It's a 24 hour place, and my fridge is on the fritz so, yeah I was." Evan immediately bristled as Xander snorted at the explanation.

"You two quit, or so help me…" Kate froze them with a death glare, "This is serious, have you noticed anything off about this place?" The others shook their heads. "Well for starters we're walking down a dirt road with ruts…"

"And that is so substantial because no backwater dirt roads have ruts?" Xander stopped, and the others stopped with him."

"No shit for brains, look at them." She motioned to either side of her as she continued. "They're spaced too far apart to be a car, or even a truck. And the ruts themselves are too thin to be tires."

"And your point is?" Pheobe wasn't following either.

"Wagons. My point is wagons. When was the last time you heard wagons frequenting a road enough to leave ruts?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "The correct answer would be the early 1900's, which means one of two things has happened…"

Before she could finish the heard the sound of horses approaching and looked up to see 10 men clad in medieval armor riding up, pointing and urging their horses onwards.

"Run?" Evan worded it as a question; the group looked at each other in agreement and true to their personalities took off in four different directions. "RUN!"

* * *

Her breathing began to pick up as her feet carried her through the forest at an impressive speed. She snuck a glance over her shoulder and pulled up when she realized she was alone. Looking around she had no idea where the rest went, she was about to go back when she heard shouting and people blundering through the foliage.

_Alone wasn't the right word, I'm surrounded by idiots. _She took off running again, deciding to zig zag as much as possible, but always head in the same general direction.

_When does splitting up ever end well for anyone?!_ She leapt over a fallen tree to land in a graceful roll on the other side, running again as soon as her feet struck the ground.

_I mean really, in every movie ever made the solution is NEVER to split up. It's insanity. _She ducked a low hanging branch, and slid around a tree changing her trajectory to head north.

_That's it, I've officially lost my marbles. That would explain the forest, the knights that shouldn't exist, and the fact that I know which direction I'm going. _She came to a river and decided to use it to her advantage.

She dragged two small logs into the river with her and began to float away. Her plan was to float for a few miles the pick which side she wanted to exit on. Part of her mind was urging her to use the easy way out, the one that was quick and dry.

_No, can't do it. Don't know what's around here, I very well might poof myself off a cliff or into someone's living room. Not worth it. Not worth it. _She chanted this to herself over and over as her magic began to retract itself back into the tiny little ball she kept it in.

As she was floating she took in her surrounding a bit more, the forest seemed endless, and what was the most disconcerting was the lack of noise. In the city noise was constant, here the silence was smothering. Of course the sounds one would expect were present, birds, the river, wind through the leaves, and all manner of critters that she could never hope to identify.

After about an hour in the river she made her way to the northern shore, cursing herself for not thinking to remove her socks and shoes before she took a dip. She started walking, keeping a brisk pace but avoiding over exerting herself in case she had to walk for a long period of time.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon, and the prospect of sleeping outdoors did nothing to improve her mood at being utterly lost and soggy from her river adventure. Then she heard it, laughter, wagon wheels, and doors opening and closing; the general chatter of a town.

She came up to the side of a building and peeked around the corner, checking for the knights that had been chasing her that morning. After observing for a bit she felt confident they were not here and was equally as confident as to where her meal was going to come from.

A man in a ridiculous red tunic studded with gold and jewels was being inappropriately rude to the patron of one of the multiple shops set up around the town center. Not only had he been yelling in the woman's face, coating it with a fine layer of spittle, but as he made to leave he shoved her with his shouldering using enough force to knock her off her feet, raising a cloud of dust.

Kate grabbed what looked like a tattered brown cloak of sorts from a clothes line nearby and strategically placed herself in the man's path. As she neared she lowered her head and ran straight into him, mussing his hair and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Watch where you're going wench!" His face turned red and his double chin wobbled threateningly.

"My apologies sir, I did not see you." She put on her best imitation of the accent she had heard many of the people using.

With a huff the man turned, lifted his nose a bit higher into the air and continued on his way. Kate turned and raised her head with a smirk, and pocketed the coin pouch the man and mistakenly left in plain sight.

She made her way over to the vendor that had been harassed by the man, helping her the woman to her feet with a gentle smile.

"Are you ok?" She let the woman go and was relieved when the woman scrutinized and seemed to find nothing out of place.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Dietrich has always been a pompous ass. It's a wonder their majesties put up with his nonsense at court."

_Majesties, as in Royalty? _"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid I have no idea where I am, can I ask the name of this town?"

"Oh dear, you are in Baldesh. We are the town closest to the palace from the northern realm. And my name is Kit."

"I'm Kate, thank you so much! Is there somewhere in town that I might find a room?"

"Try the Prancing Pony Inn, it's just around this corner. Talbert is the owner and he will certainly see to your needs, for a price of course."

"Thank you again, I am sorry for…Dietrich?" Kit nodded. "Yes, well I'm sorry for his manners, or lack thereof." She smiled and started off in the direction of the Prancing Pony.

"Kate." She turned around and found Kit sporting a devilish grin. "Did you take it all?"

"Everything he had." Kate returned her grin with equal intensity, the fire in her eyes unmistakable. She continued on, quite proud that she was still proficient at a skill she hadn't needed or used since she was in high school.

* * *

After chatting with Talbert briefly and settling into her room, she took off in search of some clothes. Her plan at this point was to lay low and blend in, to do that she needed to lose the tank top and jeans (she hadn't seen anyone wearing them) and try for some trousers and a shirt.

She made her way to a shop and the lady behind her counter took her measurements. If she noticed something was off about the way Kate was dressed she kept it to herself.

"You're in luck, I have one set that should fit. Won't have the other three til tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be wonderful!" She said smiling at the woman.

"I have to warn ya now, the suit is for a man. Women don't often come askin' for mens clothes." She gave her a questioning look.

"That won't be a problem. I'm traveling and the pants just make sense…" She sent a silent prayer that the woman wouldn't see through her flimsy explanation.

"Why you want em s'not my business, s'long as you got the coin for em." Kate handed her four of the coins she had pinched from tubbo (as she had started referring to him in her head).

"Will this be enough?" The woman's face lit up immediately.

"That'll be fine." She tried to say indifferently, but Kate knew she had just seriously over paid. At this point she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Good, I'lll see you tomorrow then…"

"Marge, the names Marge milady. Don't you worry bout a thing, I'll getcha some sturdy travellin clothes." She gave a slight bow of her head.

"Thank you Marge, see you tomorrow."

After leaving the shop she decided to look around town. _Better change first, wouldn't want some silver clad wannabe big shot to see me. _So she went back to the Prancing Pony to change, talking with Talbert and a few other patron's at the bar. Partaking in a beer, or two, or three followed by some whiskey, singing on the bar, and laughter that very well may have echoed throughout the entire forest. By the time she even thought about leaving it was well past dark, so she made her way back to her room and lay down to go to sleep.

Thoughts were rolling through her head, but sleep was quickly taking over. Her last lucid thought was simple and telling.

_I was born in the wrong time._

* * *

The next morning she promptly changed her mind twice. Once upon realizing that there was no indoor plumbing and she was forced to relieve herself in an outhouse made of wood. And secondly when she went downstairs nursing her headache and asked Talbert for some Asprin. He looked at her like she was talking gibberish and she realized she was. The slight hangover was her unwanted friend for the rest of the morning.

When people began eating "midday meal" she set out for the tailor, and was pleased to see that Marge had kept her word with 3 pairs of sturdy, light tan trowsers, 5 white tunic tops with laces, a deep green vest that matched her eyes, and a pair of black leather boots.

"Marge this is so much."

"Milady, twas not a problem. The coin you gave last night'll keep my youngens fed for a month, bless you." The woman seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Well in that case I am honored. Thank you." She smiled, collected her things and left.

She still had quite a bit of money left and decided that there were a few more things she needed to purchase. She went to the stables and was dismayed to find that she couldn't afford a horse. She was walking down the aisle when she stopped and turned.

"What about this one?" She asked the short stable hand.

"That one? Why would you want him, he's on his last leg…" Kate opened the stall door and went in slowly. She extended her hand towards the horse and was met by a soft nicker as the animal rubbed his forehead against her outstretched hand.

"How much do you want for him?" She learned her lesson with Marge and decided to let the man set the price.

"Well he's broke, so I'll part with him for two silver pieces." She had asked Talbert to explain the currency to her this morning.

"I'll give you a gold crown if you throw in tack, feed for a month, and a paddock with shelter." The man's expression lifted. "A fair deal if I do say so myself."

"A very fair deal indeed. He's yours, you can have the back paddock, follow the trail. It's the third gate down. And you can take what you need from the feed store here until your stock gets in."

"You are too kind sir, thank you." She folded the receipt of sale and put it in her pocket, and continued fastening a makeshift halter and slipped it over the horses head. As they were leaving the stable the man called after her.

"You know you can't ride him right?" She smirked, he thought he'd gotten one over on her. "He's sickly."

"I am well aware, you know that I'm quite good with horses right?" He didn't reply, "Of course you didn't, we'll come say hello on our way out of town." She continued walking not even bothering to look back.

They were at the gate, and she was about to release her steed. They stood head to head, sizing each other up. He was tall, right around 17hh with a flowing mane and tale, and feathers decorates his feet. What was most striking thought was his coloring, he was the purest black Kate had ever seen. She just bought a Friesian. However he was surprisingly underweight and sported scars on his sides from where someone had gone overboard on the spurs.

His intelligent brown eyes seemed to be appraising her as well which helped her not feel quite so idiotic when she spoke to him as if he were a human.

"This is how it's going to work. You're gonna stay here, eat, get healthy and strong. I'm gonna come see you every day and help you along a bit. I will never hit you or hurt you in any way, I promise." She smiled when the monster nudged her gently with his nose as if he agreed to the terms. "You and I have some work to do boy, now how about a name."

For this she used her magic to look into the horses soul and see what his true self was.

"Daegan, sounds pretty regal to me. Once we fatten you up a bit you'll certainly fit the part." He started nibbling at her pockets. "Oh lord, you have a brain." She fished out the sugar cube that was hidden there and he took it gently. "Alright, go on. I'll see you tomorrow." She patted him on the neck as he pranced of over the hill. Even in his depleted state it was a sight to see.

_Day two and I've made friends, I bought a horse, I escaped capture, and it's not even dinner time. Things certainly are more interesting here. _She began walking back to the inn.

* * *

_**-3 Weeks Later-**_

Things had fallen into a rhythm, she would eat breakfast in the mornings at the inn before heading to the field to work with Daegan. She souped him up magically a little bit every day, helping with his metabolism and muscle tone. The fresh air and graze time seemed to do wonders and the pitiful gelding she walked out of the stables transformed into the beauty that greeted her at the gate every day.

After her time in the field she would spend time in the market, talking to the vendors, sitting at the inn listening to the gossip that was going around. Sometimes she would explore the surrounding woods, she had bought a sword and was learning to use it.

After dinner she would make her way back out to the field for Daegan's evening feed, hiding a few sugar cubes for him to find. Then she would make for the inn to listen to the drunken gossip, which was an entirely different beast than what could be heard during the day. One night she heard a piece of news that was particularly interesting.

"Four of em I tell ya, all dressed a bit off. Tree lads and a lass. Took em up to the castle they did." The group around echoed with a chorus of "Nooo's" the drunkard continued. "One a the guards said that is't all of em, one left out here some'rs." The man looked around slyly. "Prolly dead if ya ask me, dey looked about as stout as babes and just as soft." The group started laughing and the conversation died down.

So they had caught Evan, Xander, and Pheobe. She figured as much, but the fourth could only mean one thing. _They've got him too. _Her brother, and opposite in almost every way. Chase. He was here, and he got caught too. _Whoever the "majesties" are they must want us badly._ It was on this night Kate decided to go see for herself.

The next morning she loaded her few belongings into her saddle bags and attached them to the black saddle that had come with Daegan. She mounted up, patting his neck reassuringly and started down the trail. True to her word she rode right past the stable hand, waving cheerfully as they passed and smiling at his dumbstruck face. He tried to approach but Daegan put an end to that with a snort and a stomp of one of his huge hooves.

They continued down the road. She had said farewell to her friends that morning before heading to the field but was pleased when they step out to see her off, waving and offering kind words and approving looks. She urged Daegan into a trot without the slightest idea that her horse wasn't the only one who looked regal.

During her time in Baldesh she had frequented Marge's shop and one day was welcome with a whole new outfit. A black silk tunic that hung and hugged at just the right spots and fine tan pants. She had said that it was just in case Kate _ever needed to dress up_ but the girl couldn't accept the gift, paying the woman fairly for the gesture.

So here she was, riding out of town in her best outfit, on her horse that was dark as night and every bit as graceful as a cloud, with her dark hair pulled up in a messy but and her green eyes sparkling at the prospect of a new adventure.

It didn't take but a few hours to reach the castle, and she was immediately allowed through the gates. _Their security is seriously lacking._ She took in everything that was around her, possible hinderences, hiding spots, and most importantly escape routes.

It wasn't particularly hard to find the Fine District, or the gardens where the nobles were said to be hosting their guests and addressing the members of court. She rode up behind the mob of citizens that were enthralled in whatever speech the Royals were giving.

"…they are to be welcomed with open arms. However one is still missing and we fear for her safety, she was last seen heading towards the northern district about 3 weeks ago. Any information would be helpful…"

She knew they were talking about her, but she didn't care. She was scouring the crowd for her friends and her brother. _No. Not friends, acquaintances._ Regardless, when she saw them she almost fell off her horse.

All four were sitting on stage, dressed as lavishly as the royals. Pheobe and Evan wore worried looks as the king spoke of her disappearance. Xander looked completely indifferent. And Chase, well, he was looking right at her. Evan leaned over to say something to him, caught where his gaze was directed, and put his foot in his mouth. _As usual._

"Kate?" At this everyone on the stage began looking around, Kate started gazing around as if she didn't know who he was talking about. "Kate!" He began walking towards her. The company followed parting the crowd like the sea until all that stood between her and them was 25 feet. She began looking for an escape. Unfortunately Evan knew exactly what she looked like when she was about to run and he picked up his pace. "Kate don't!"

It was too late though, she had turned Daegan around and took off like a bat out of hell, making her way to the first escape route. Behind her she heard someone yell.

"Close the main gate!" She smiled, like she was dumb enough to go out the way that she came in.

She maneuvered Daegan through the streets with practiced ease, people moved of their own accord as the monstrous horse imposed his presence, causing them to fall over stalls, through doors, into barrels, and down alleys.

She didn't hear any pursuit but kept going until she was finally outside of the walls. She knew she couldn't go back to Baldesh, they would be scouring the northern district for her.

* * *

She headed east, and once she was well away from the palace she left the road and began to make camp.

She picketed Daegan nearby to graze and laid out her mat, ready to settle in for the night. That was when she felt it, someone was close by.

"I know you're there. Why don't you just come out like a normal person."

She was expecting a vagabond or a robber. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd see someone from her past. Someone from one of the less pleasant parts of her past, dressed the same as she was, for travel, with wavy blonde hair and eyes every bit as green as her own (just a few shades lighter).

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at this phantom that approached with her hands up and an apprehensive look on her face.

"Don't zap me ok?" The blonde spoke as if she still knew her which fueled the fire enough for Kate to respond with the only thing she could think of.

"Emma?" Her throat constricted upon saying the name. _This isn't real, it can't be…_ But here she was, looking at someone she had thought she would never see again.

"Kate, you're glowing. Calm down." Emma still had her hands up, there was another snap behind Kate. She whirled around, the fire blazing as her senses returned to her. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't knights, it was the people she had seen on stage in the palace; three to be exact.

A man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a red tunic with black pants who had his sword drawn. Another man with dark hair and blue eyes in all leather that appeared to be a rocker/pirate mix who sported a hook for a hand and a sword. And a women in black leather pants and an extravagant traveling cloak with dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes who's hands were glowing.

"Kate." She turned back to Emma. "It's ok." She let out a hoarse laugh, they probably thought she was nuts.

"Really Emma, that's the best you got?" Emma moved to speak again, but Kate cut her off. "I went to bed one night and woke up in a damn forest! I seem to have fallen into some medieval convention! I can't walk around in pants without people assuming I'm up to something!" She turned to catch a glance of a few others making their presence known and noted that she was surrounded at this point.

"I've been chased by knights in shining armor, literally. I floated down a river on some logs. I've been using a poor excuse for an outhouse for weeks. And to top it off I was just chased out of the castle like a criminal which ensures the fact that people everywhere will be looking for me, and you have the gall to tell me that it's ok." She glared at Emma, bristling at the pure audacity.

"Sweetie, I know your confused and frightened. We aren't here to hurt you, we need you." Kate turned to her left, another woman with dark hair and blue eyes was speaking to her with her bow ready in her hands.

"Oh yes, because I'm really supposed to believe that considering that the only one who isn't threatening right now is Emma…" She looked up for a second and came back with a look that closely resembled disgust, "and don't call me **sweetie**. I don't even know you and you sure as shit don't know me."

"I'm Sn…" Emma shook her head violently, "Mary-Margaret. This is my husband David," the man with the sandy hair, "over there is Killian," the rocker/pirate, "and on you right is Regina" the lady with the glowing hands.

"Thank you for the introductions, but you still can't call me sweetie." Kate was calming down a bit, so they thought. She was simple poised to strike if she needed to, like a snake.

"Kate, come on. You're changing the subject." Emma drew her attention once again. "You need to come with us." Kate took a step back before remembering that Regina was behind her.

"No more running." The brunette was so close to her that Kate visibly jumped, and turned around quickly giving the woman a cool glare.

"Kate," she turned back to Emma one more time, "Trust me?"

"Why should I?" Kate's voice was small.

"Because you used to…" She couldn't argue with that and let her magic go all together. They helped her gather her things and began the journey back to the palace. She didn't even realize that while she was on Daegan she was head and shoulders taller than anyone else.

As they neared the gate her heart rate picked up and she looked at the blonde riding to her right, she couldn't help but fall prey to the thought that had been begging to be acknowledged since the conversation ended.

_The key words in that phase are "used to", you left remember?_

**Sorry it's been so long, just started a new job and it's been hard to find the time to just sit down and let it flow. Had this afternoon off and this is what I came up with. Let me know what ya think. I've decided there will be some changes of perspective but it will be mostly Kate. I've there's a POV you'd like let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. Much Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER****_: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED._**

**It was suggested that I elaborate on the perspectives of the other 4 as well as Kate. I hadn't really put much thought into it, but I'll give it a shot. She will still be the main focus, but the other perspectives will round out what is going on a bit. Enjoy!**

**Bound**

**(The day they arrived; approximately 3 weeks prior)**

**-Evan-**

He'd never been clumsy in his life until he found himself running as fast as he could over uneven ground, over logs and creeks, and through bushes with all the grace of a hippo. He was very aware of the sounds made by those that pursued him, but in his haste he found himself face down in the dust multiple times.

His breathing turned into gasps as his lungs began to burn and his legs started to feel like jelly. He kept hoping that maybe he'd run into a town, that would provide more than enough places to hide. Unfortunately, luck was never a word that was often applied to Evan and no town ever presented itself.

The knights were gaining on him quickly and he was starting to panic as his legs refused to move any faster and a cramp began throbbing in his left side.

_I'm too old for this shit._ He realized just how out of shape he'd gotten. He wasn't over weight by any means, however the chiseled physique he sported in high school and in the few years following had softened a bit. He was definitely regretting letting himself go.

After sneaking a peek over his shoulder he saw the glint of silver and drew upon the last ounce of strength in a final effort to ditch the pursuit. He misjudged the log he was about to leap over, catching his foot on a broken branch that was hanging at an odd angle.

For the final time he found himself face down on the ground, his breath had been knocked from him in a sudden whoosh and he lay there floundering like a fish out of water.

He saw the knights moving in towards him cautiously as he continued to drag air into his lungs funtilely. As the dragged him to his feet he didn't struggle, knowing that he'd been caught and knowing that there was no hope in trying to fight them off alone, in his current state.

He stood there stoically as the bound his hands and followed placidly as they lead him God knows where.

_Kate's gonna kill me. Well she'll kill them first, then she'll kill me._

* * *

**-Xander-**

Giving the imbeciles chasing him the slip was easy enough. As soon as he was out of sight he did a simple chameleon spell and hid behind a large tree. They ran right past him without ever knowing how close they had actually been. When they had passed and clearly weren't coming back he dropped the spell and began looking around. He ran his fingers through his hair, ensuring that he didn't look like a mountain man and began formulating a plan.

_Now to find Pheobe, she's even more useless in the wilderness than I am. _He took a minute and concentrated on everything he'd ever known about Pheobe, everything that made her who she was; both the good and the bad. It didn't take long for him to sense her to his left, quite a ways away but he took off in that direction immediately.

He hadn't gone far when he began cursing his designer leather shoes, they looked wonderful but were certainly not made for traipsing through the wood. He'd shed his blazer and was wearing a white button up shirt and grey slacks, _which are now covered in dirt and grime. _For someone who always focused on his appearance, believing that it was the first thing to influence people on your personality, this was quite distressing.

He was closing in on Pheobe, her presence beckoning to him in sync with her hear beat. She was still running and he could sense the presence of others not far behind. Discomfort forgotten he picked up the pace, racing towards the one person in the world he truly cared about.

_I'm coming sweet pea, just keep going._

* * *

**-Pheobe-**

She was quick, always had been, however the terrain was giving her fits. She stumble a few times, never truly losing her footing, but it was enough to break her pace. Unfortunately she was head and shoulders shorter than the men chasing her and regardless of how many steps she took the continued to gain on her.

One in particular seemed to be faster than the others and was closing in rapidly. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she went with the option she always took. Fight.

She slowed to a stop at the apex of a hill and braced herself. They may take her when the rest caught up, but she would surely give this fool a piece of her mind. Blonde hair billowed as the wind picked up behind her and she saw the man break through the trees.

He paused for a millisecond, but that was all it took. She gathered every ounce of strength within her slight frame and exploded towards the man. He widened his stance, bracing for impact which was his second mistake.

She faked left and leapt to her right, hooking her left arm around the man's neck and using her momentum to swing herself around his back. She completed the head lock before her feet hit the ground and when they did he was pulled completely off balance, bent backwards and at her mercy. She applied a steady amount of pressure until she felt him go slack in her arms. Lowering him to the ground she checked that he was still breathing and took of once again.

She hadn't made it more than half a mile when she heard her pursuers gaining on her yet again. She began to panic.

_One oaf isn't hard to deal with, however two will be an issue. _She looked over her shoulder and ran straight into someone, flailing her arms wildly as the person tried to subdue her.

* * *

**-Pheobe & Xander-**

"Phebes," she was hitting him everywhere, his face his chest, she even kicked him in the shin at one point. "Pheobe, quit it's me." He saw recognition fall over her face followed by relief.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd gone."

"Like I'd leave you in this barbaric place," she smiled at him, he gave her an affectionate look, "I think we're going about this all wrong."

"How so?"

"Let me talk to them." She blanched. "Obviously whoever they work for wants us, they might know how and why we were brought here." She looked down, still unsure. "It'll be ok, trust me?"

"Yes."

And so they stood, holding hands, looking every bit the solid unit they'd become and waited. They didn't have to wait long when five knights cautiously made their way towards the couple.

"Gentlemen, wonderful day for a jog in the woods. Don't you agree?" The knights look baffled. "We will come with you willingly…" He glanced at Pheobe, "…and peacefully. No need for anyone to get hurt." He grinned at the man whose face was a very dark shade of red. Apparently he'd underestimated Pheobe.

The group looked at each other cofused when the tall one spoke up.

"Fine, but you will be bound just like the rest. Wouldn't want anyone to renege on the agreement now would we?" Pheobe tensed up immediately, he calmed her by rubbing her knuckle gently with his thumb.

"Sounds fair to me. Phebes?" He looked at her expectantly, pleading with his eyes for her to trust him.

She nodded her head a slight nod, and held her hands out to be "bound" not for the first time in her life.

* * *

All three were placed in a carriage which they had assumed to be empty. They were met with quite a surprise when the saw who the other occupant was. The figure was unconscious with his lead leaning precariously to the side, but the light brown (almost blonde) hair and stubborn jaw line was unmistakable.

Chase was indeed here. He had been caught as well and from the looks of it, he had fought hard to avoid it and lost.

Xander was thrilled, he and Chase had always gotten along well. _Maybe it's because we are both charismatic and aren't afraid to get what we want, but whatever means are necessary._

Pheobe was indifferent, although she had always preferred Kate to Chase. _If he's involved then this is going to get messy._

And Evan was filled with a sense of dread. Chase didn't like him and he didn't like Chase, never had. However he was definitely a step up from Xander. _This is so not good._

As the carriage pulled away all three couldn't help but share a common look of concern, for the first time in a long time they were on the same page as they looked around in wonder.

_Where is Kate? _

**_Short I know, but as I said my main focus is Kate. I'll throw these in every now and then when they'll help the story. Some ties were illuminated but there is still one question (don't worry I'm still figuring it out myself). What is up with Kate and Chase?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER******__: I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS ASSOCIATED WITH ABC'S SHOW ONCE UPON A TIME. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED._

**(Kate and Emma start to hash things out, some more of Kate's past is revealed.)**

**Left Behind**

_Footsteps. Rhythmic and terrifying. She's hiding just like she always does, and as she peeks out from under the bed she sees nothing but a dark hallway through her bedroom door. However she can hear them. _

_Footsteps. Making their way up the stairs, part of her hopes it's her mom but the other part dreads the fact that it probably isn't. _

_Footsteps. As they get close to her door she shrinks back against the wall, making herself as small as possible._

_Footsteps. Rounding the corner and her fears come to life, the feet are not her mothers. _

_Footsteps. Moving towards the closet, looking under her desk and out the window before turning and coming directly towards her. _

_Footsteps. They stop right in front of her, knees are lowered to the ground, then hands. As the figure leans over she clenches her hand against her mouth to smother the scream that threatens to tear its way out of her body…_

She sits straight up in bed, eyes rolling wildly and gasping for air. She looks around the room panicking when she has no idea where she is. She sits for a moment and focuses on controlling her breathing as the memories of the previous night roll through her head.

The ride to the castle. The nice lady with short hair that tried to lead the way, but Kate didn't follow. She looked at Emma who encouraged her with a nod and a small, tight smile. As they walked the lady recounted the worry and fear everyone had experienced due to her disappearance, but the words fell on deaf ears as Kate envisioned the worst; a hole in the wall with a cot.

She was so pleasantly surprised when she was led to a spacious bedroom that she was able to manage a quiet "thank you" to the lady. She immediately wanted to retract the words when she noticed that guards had been posted at her door.

_If a crime of passion is still a crime and an unintentional offense is still an offense then ultimately this luxurious prison is still a prison regardless of how they dress it up._

When she had been left to her own devices and decided to explore the room. Her first stop was the closet which was a mistake in and of itself. It was filled with frilly, frivolous dresses and a few white frumpy gowns. _I'm supposed to sleep in that?! _She blanched at the thought. While she thought she'd adjusted quite well to the lack of comforts this land provided she refused to wear a nighty.

_Old ladies wear these…I think I'd rather sleep in a toga made of a bed sheet…_

So she had climbed in bed with one of her shirts and a pair of trousers she'd cut off well above the knees to make shorts.

And here she was, sometime later in the night, sitting in a soaked shirt with her hair plastered to her face and the back of her neck by sweat that had accompanied the dream. She crawled out of bed and quickly put her hair up, switched shirts and put on an unaltered pair of pants. As she was pulling on her boots she heard a quiet knock on the door and turned to see one of the guards poke his head in with a questioning look on his face.

"Milady, is everything ok?" Normally she would have snapped at him, however she was exhausted and couldn't find it in her to be rude.

"Yeah, I'm good. And please don't call me that. My name is Kate." He gave her a smile.

"My name is Trae." She smiled back.

"Trae, I assume you have been instructed to ensure that I stay here correct?" He nodded in affirmation. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything mi…" She raised her eye brows, "Kate."

She smiled even bigger as she thought thoroughly about her request.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" It was still in the early hours of the morning, the sun hadn't made an appearance. "She's gone…" Grumpy came to an abrupt halt as he barreled through the heavy oak doors.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Snow looked at the dwarf incredulously.

"I mean what I said sister, she's gone. She's not in her room, or the kitchen, or the stables. We've looked everywhere we could think of."

"How does someone just walk out of a castle that has guards posted in almost every hall?" Before he could answer Emma stepped in.

"Magic. You all saw her last night, she's got it and a lot of it at that. Correct me if I'm wrong," she looked at Regina who nodded, "but you don't get that kind of control in three weeks."

"Emma's right. She was on the defensive and was able to completely let her magic go." Regina stood up and joined the group.

"What does that mean?" Snow still looked confused.

"There are a few possibilities, but I don't think that's the real issue. She's not here. That would seem to be the most pressing matter at the moment." Regina looked thoughtful.

"So the real question is how do find someone who really doesn't want to be found?" Emma knew all too well how flighty Kate could be if she felt she was backed into a corner.

"It's a long shot, but it's possible that her magic may have left a signature for us to follow," the room gave her a questioning look, "Her emotions are all over the place. Even if she isn't using her powers platonically it would still seep out subconsciously."

"So we follow the bread crumbs?" The brunette nodded in affirmation. "How do we even know what to look for?"

"Well you obviously know her from before, just think about everything you know about her that makes her who she is." Emma closed her eyes in concentration, thinking of everything she knew about Kate. "Then imagine it as a color, like a pulsing light."

Before their eyes a shimmering white trail with swirls of black and purple appear in the hall. The women moved to follow it and gave each other worried glances as it lead straight out the doors of the main hall.

* * *

This area of the court yards was quite nice, peaceful and remote. As she sat with her back against the wall she couldn't help but fall into a memory she would have liked to keep buried.

_New places, new faces. People asking if she was ok, if she needed anything; to their dismay they were always meet with stoic silence as little girl with dark blonde hair and startling green eyes refused to answer in any way. This was the third placement in six months, apparently foster parents felt uneasy at the child's never ending silence._

_She was sitting in the backyard, watching the wind and the birds when another youth came up and plopped down right next to her._

"_I heard about you." Kate turned her head and looked into light green eyes. "They said you watched your parents get killed, and that's why you don't talk now." The blonde sitting next to her looked up at the sky._

_Kate continued to study the girl, taking in her lanky arms and legs, her slight build, and the way her eyes seemed to catch everything around her even though she appeared to be lost in thought._

"_I think people talk too much anyway, especially grown-ups. They say things they really don't mean and make promises they can never keep. Pretty much words are empty, until you do what you say they're worthless." Kate shifted her gaze the ground. "I like that you're quiet, don't worry I can talk enough for the both of us."_

_Kate couldn't help but grin because she had no doubt that the blonde could do just as she'd said. With a huff the girl made to stand._

"_Anyways, these people aren't bad. There's a lot that's worse…" The lady with red hair yelled out the window cutting her off._

"_Dinner!" The older girl extended a hand to help her up which Kate of course refused._

"_I'm Emma. Stick with me kid, you'll do alright here." Kate gave her a questioning look as Emma turned and started walking towards the house._

_For once the ridiculous question hadn't made an appearance. Of course she wasn't ok._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps, she didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"What do you want Emma?" Her voice was neither warm nor welcoming.

"You weren't in your room…" Emma didn't even know what else to say.

"No shit Sherlock, take you long to figure that out?" As she said it the mask dropped and the tears that had been on the brink moments ago disappeared, replaced by a steely gaze.

"There is no reason to talk like that." Snow just had to put her two cents in, Kate turned her gaze on the woman.

"Are you referring to the profanity or the bluntness?" She stood slowly. "Because last time I checked you don't tell me how I can or can't speak…"

"Enough Kate." Emma stepped forward, "Just lay off ok? We were worried." Kate gave a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because worrying about me is something you are so good at?" Before Emma could say another word she layed into her. "You worry now when I am very capable of taking care of myself, why not when I needed you to worry?"

"That's what this is about?" Emma gave a worried glance to Regina who had noticed the girl beginning to glow as well.

"Partially," a dark smile took over her face, "mostly actually. You taught me a lot of things, you reached me when I was so far gone I couldn't have come back if I wanted to. But the one thing I will always remember you for is one of the first things you ever said to me." She paused for effect. "Words are empty."

"You think I'm just blowin smoke up your ass?" Emma looked at her confused.

"No, the reason I find it funny that you supposedly worry about me is because you never have. Which makes me question exactly why I am here, and why you're here."

"Sweetie, we'll explain everything in the morning…"

"I do believe I told you once already tonight not to call me that." Snow was taken aback. "Terms of endearment are generally bestowed on those you know and cherish, I'm neither of those things to you so don't."

"Come on Kate, please just chill out." By this point the glow had turned into a blaze, making the girl look as though she was being consumed by white flames.

"You don't get to tell me what to do either. You only made me one promise ever, and you didn't keep it. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because we both grew up, and I'm not who I was then." She didn't know what else to say.

"Luckily for you I'm not who I was either, if I was this conversation wouldn't end well." She turned to head back into the castle, the light slowly dying down to a mere glimmer. She paused just a few paces from the steps.

"Why didn't you come back?" The question was soft and timid, a tone none of them had her use before. "You left because he was a swine that beat the crap out of you, but did you ever think what would happen after you left?" Emma's silence was enough of an answer. Kate's light died out completely. "I didn't think so." She kept walking without looking back, so she missed the tears that had welled up in Emma's eyes as she realized what was different about this Kate. The scar above her right eye and the one right under her chin.

"Well that went well." Regina had remained silent throughout the exchange feeling that it was Emma and Kate's issue to deal with. "Snow, I wouldn't butt into their conversations anymore. You seem to irritate her quite a bit."

"I was just trying to help." Snow tried valiantly to hide the hurt that Kate's words had plastered her face.

"Mary-Margaret, Kate doesn't open up to people easily. She is not like you, hell she's more closed off than I am. And that is partially my fault." Emma closed her eyes for a second.

"Should we go after her?" Regina was still looking in the direction Kate had gone.

"No, if you chase her she'll run. If you back her into a corner she lashes out. She'd pretty much always on the defensive." Emma walked over to join the other two women.

"So what do we do?" Regina asked softly, at a loss for how to handle the situation. "You know she's the key."

"We all know that, but she doesn't." Emma looked Regina in the eye. "We let her come to us, on her terms. That's the only way it'll work."

"What if she doesn't come?" Snow voiced the fear that everyone felt.

"She will, she's just got some things to figure out first."

"And if she takes too long?" Regina stepped up into the circle.

"She won't, she can't let someone be hurt if she can stop it. That is one thing I do know, she was 10 and she fought for me…"

As Kate crawled back in bed she was met with yet another memory.

_She heard the smack of the belt on her bare skin, but didn't feel the sting. Emma figured she'd gotten used to it. _

_What she didn't know was that her 10 year old shadow was curled up in bed, fighting desperately to muffle her cries as she felt each and every blow._

**That's it for this one, hope you enjoy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Tales of Truth**

Rays of light were shining through the window as Kate woke up, thankful that the rest of her sleep had been peaceful. The woman with short hair was back and told her that she was expected to be in the war room in a little over an hour. When she asked what for the lady just smiled and suggested she take a bath and dress nicely.

Her investigation of the suite last night had left out a bathroom, with a tub repressed into the floor. The water was warm and there were an assortment of soaps and oils at her disposal. After not nearly enough time in the heavenly water she got out and began to dry off. As she walked lazily back into the sleeping chamber she noticed the woman had laid out an extravagant navy gown.

_Yeah, like that's gonna happen. _She wrinkled her nose a bit as she gingerly returned the garment to the closet and selected something more to her liking.

She strode out of the room with an obvious air of confidence and couldn't help but smile at the look on the woman's face.

"Is there something wrong with how I'm dressed?" She gestured at the white shirt with an extravagant black and silver vest over it, khaki riding pants and black leather boots. The lady's eyes certainly took in her attire, but it seemed to be fixated on Kate's hair and face.

Her dark brown locks were a cascade of ringlets in the back, the sides had been pulled back and pinned and her bang hung gracefully, framing her face. Her lashes were darker with simple black liner, and her lips were a dark red. Minus the eyes she very much reminded the woman of…She realized Kate was looking at her quizzically and answered quickly.

"No milady, you look very…nice."

"Please don't call me that, you know my name, please use it." She rolled her eyes a bit exasperated. "I need a Hello: My Name is Kate sticker to wear."

"I beg your pardon?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Never mind," Kate chuckled lightly. "I don't know your name though. And I certainly can refer to you as _the lady with short hair that showed me to my rooms, ran my bath, and appraised my outfit_ now can I?" She was rewarded with a bright smile.

"My name is Sue. I'm to take care of anything you need." She bowed slightly.

"It's very nice to officially meet you Sue, but please don't do that curtsey thing either. I'll fall over if I try to replicate it." They shared a laugh. "So am I dressed appropriately for the war room?"

"Yes, you'll do just fine." And with that they set off down the hallway at a leisurely pace as Sue asked a final question. "What is a Hello: My Name is Kate sticker?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh as they rounded the corner and she began her explanation.

The war room was pretty much exactly what the name implied. All manner of weaponry decorated the walls, different suits of armor were placed at regular intervals, and multiple boards were covered in maps. What Kate didn't expect was the round table in the center where a single seat was unoccupied in between Emma and Regina. Her arrival certainly didn't go unnoticed as Mary-what's-her-face stood up with a smile.

"Kate, we are thrilled you could join us." Her obscenely chipper voice was like nails on a chalk board. "Please," she motioned to the chair, "sit."

As she made her way forward the group couldn't help but notice the confidence that seemed to pour out of her with every movement. You would have never guessed that she was about to engaged in a conversation with royals and council members.

She sat surprisingly gracefully and nodded politely at the approving grin Emma flashed her.

"We know you must have so many questions, and we promise we'll answer all of them. But first you need to know something." David. That was his name, the man with sandy hair from last night. He looked to Emma who picked up where he left off.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but just keep an open mind okay?" Kate graced her with a questioning look before she continued. "Everyone at this table is a fairytale character in our world." Kate's eyes were wide and her mouth fell open a bit. "Here they're real people, and here happens to be the Enchanted Forest." Kate remained silent so Emma continued.

"Mary-Margaret is Snow White, David is Prince Charming and they're my parents." Kate snorted,_ this is absolutely ridiculous._ "Killian is Captain Hook and Regina…" Emma trailed off as though she wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"I was the Evil Queen." The brunette to her left finished for Emma confidently. Kate was curious as to the wording though.

"Was?" She couldn't resist voicing the question..

"It's been a long time since I was that person." Regina looked at her, noting the look of utter confusion she had. Kate looked down for a second, the moved her gaze to Grumpy who was standing against the pillar.

"What is he an oompa-loompa?" Sarcasm dripped from the question.

"Kate…" Emma sounded exasperated.

"I have officially gone insane," She looked up towards the ceiling momentarily before looking back at Emma. "No, actually you're insane. You are all absolutely bonkers! You snatch me in the middle of the night and say you'll explain everything; then you bring me here and tell me that I am sitting at table with fairytale character and expect me to believe it?!"

"But it's true." Mary-Margret/Lil-Miss-Chipper/Snow White couldn't not talk. Kate remained unconvinced.

"Oh it is. So do you care to tell me how it is that Emma is your daughter when, since we're being honest, you look about the same age?" Kate challenged. Mary-Margaret floundered and Emma was at a loss of how to respond.

"I cast a curse that took us to another realm, your world, and time stood still for 28 years?" Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes," Kate threw her hands up dramatically sounding beyond exasperated, "a time altering, world jumping curse; because those happen every damn day."

"Kate, you've been able to do magic for as long as I've known you. That means that you, more than anyone, have to know that nothing is impossible." Emma tried to make her see reason.

"Fairytales aren't real Emma!" Kate jumped to her feet. "There are no knights in shining armor to save the day, no princes to kiss away all your troubles, no fairy-godmothers to grant the deepest wishes of your heart, and there is certainly no such thing as a happy ending." Her face hardened. "Now magic I do believe in;" She paused and took a calming breath. "And I know that I'm here for a reason. Do you know about that?"

"You're here to defeat the Coming Darkness. You're the Key." Emma seemed deflated in her response.

"Coming Darkness, Key? What are you talking about?" Kate was confused before, now she seemed to be utterly lost.

"An oracle prophesied that the five of you would appear when we needed you to, to battle the Coming Darkness. She also spoke of one of the five having no true allegiance to dark or light magic, and said that the one would be the Key." David spoke for the first time since welcoming her.

"And you think that's me." Kate looked taken aback.

"Yes," Regina put her hand on Kate's arm pretending not to notice the flinch, "I felt you magic twice last night. It is raw and not tethered to anything but you. You are the Key." She said confidently, removing her hand and studying the young girls face. Kate's eyes dropped for second before she looked up once more, steel mask in place.

"I don't know what you want from me, but if you think I'm supposed to save you all you're wrong. I'm not a hero. Never have been."

"Maybe it's time to change that." Regina's voice was soft and gentle. Kate never looked up, but felt a slight tug in her head at the sound of the brunettes voice.

"Maybe it's too late…" The sadness in her voice was heart breaking. "I need to go." As Kate stood and made to leave she turned to say one last thing to Emma.

"When you knew me I was 10, it's been more than a decade and you have no idea what I've done in that time. You have no idea…" The group noticed the tears beginning to form just before she turned and all but ran from the room.

"She's going to be harder to reach than the rest." Snow looked disappointed.

"What did you think would happen? That she was simply going to take everything we said as truth and tell us how much she loved the movies?" Regina looked at Snow incredulously. "Give her a break and let her process this," she stood to leave as well, "and for once in your life realize that you should keep your mouth shut for a while."

Snow looked baffled but didn't reply. It was Emma who addressed the former Evil Queen.

"Regina, where are you going?"

"If you must know, I'm going to the gardens." She said in a snarky tone. "I need some air." The tone of her last statement said there was more going on. Emma didn't push it and just watched as the brunette exited the room gracefully.

As Regina was walking across the courtyard to the garden she was replaying the events of the morning, trying desperately to figure it out. Based on what'd they'd seen of Kate's personality so far it was expected that she would be hesitant, and the smart-ass comments were expected as well. She was impressed, not many people openly insulted the Charmings these days. Still there was one thing she couldn't figure out. _Why did I feel so drawn to her when she was visibly upset. It was just a tug, but it was there…_


End file.
